Dark Warrior
by CatDemon64
Summary: A young teen accidentally gets himself warped into a strange hostile world. There he discovers that a pair of gloves he wore gives him a strange power that he must learn to use in order to survive, while also finding a way back home.
1. Chapter 1: The World of Darkness

Dark Warrior Episode 1: The World of Darkness

I woke up at 8AM letting out a big yawn. I got up and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. After 5 minutes passed, I came out of the bathroom wearing clean clothes and walked down stairs to eat some waffles. After I ate my breakfast, I decided to read my favorite comic book called Aaron's Quest. It was a story about a young swords man who needed to team up with 5 princesses in order to defeat an evil sorcerer named Hex. I continued reading the comic until I finished it.

I then got up to put the book away, when I noticed a pair of black fingerless gloves lying on the floor. I walked over to it and picked it up. I had no idea where they came from. "That's strange, how come I didn't see these before?"

I thought as I examined the black gloves.

"Well I don't know where these things came from but I'll hold onto them to show my parents." I said to myself. I then slipped the gloves on my hands, and to my surprise they fit perfectly.

All of a sudden, my hands started to vibrate and I looked down see a black aura emitting from the gloves and consuming my arms.

"W-What is this!?" I exclaimed as I was consumed completely by the black aura and I closed my eyes. After 7 seconds I opened my eyes and looked around.

"What is this place?" I said. The grass was black, the Moon was red, and the tall trees with black leafs on them surrounded me. The trees were black and they looked like regular trees.

I heard birds chirping and I looked up to see black birds with glowing purple eyes resting on a tree branch above me.

I looked down to see that I was still wearing the gloves.

"These gloves somehow warped me into some type of dark world." I said.

I looked around some more and saw some lights shining from a distance. I ran up a hill and saw a huge city.

"…Wow, the city looks so beautiful from up here." I said.

"Yes, yes it is." said a female voice. I turned around and saw a girl standing a few feet away from me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm **Ziggy**." She said.

Ziggy had sliver hair that stopped at the end of her neck with red highlights in her hair and she was 5"9. She wore a black shirt and some black jeans with a purple hoodie with the hood down. Her hair also covered her right eye, she looked like a shy emo girl. She wore black sneakers and had red eyes. Ziggy also wore purple arm warmers with black stripes.

"Where am I Ziggy?" I asked her.

"You are in **Planet Yoru** and those gloves you're wearing are called night gloves." Ziggy said.

"Night gloves?" I said as the gloves started glowing a little.

"Yes, and when the first person puts them on, the wearer will gain nightmare powers that will make him or her strong as they learn to use them." Ziggy said.

I glanced down at the night gloves. "No wonder why these things teleported me here."

"Ok, question, how did these night gloves get sent to my world anyway?" I asked with curiosity.

A small frown came to Ziggy's face. "Well, to be honest, those gloves weren't actually meant for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Ziggy looked at the ground. "My father wanted to give me those gloves as a gift for training in Night Hold. Before he could give them to me, a crow came out of nowhere and took the gloves away. My sister tried to get rid of the crow by sending it into a portal, but she accidentally sucked the night gloves into it."

After hearing that, a look of concern came to my face. "Well, if it makes you feel any better I can give them back to you." I said as I took off the gloves.

Ziggy looked at me. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way."

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I forgot to tell you that once the first person puts on the night gloves, the nightmare powers will start bonding with the their body and soul.

"So you can't get any power that comes from these gloves?" I asked.

Ziggy shook her head.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know that they were meant for you." I apologized.

"It's okay you need them more than I do anyway." She said in a disappointed tone.

I could tell that Ziggy was upset for not receiving her gift. Without thinking, I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

Ziggy was a little surprised at first, but then started hugging back.

"Thanks, I needed that." She said with a small smile.

"No problem. I don't like seeing people get upset" I said.

After we broke the hug, we felt a few water drops.

We looked up to see that it started to rain. I put my hood up and Ziggy put her hood up.

We then started to walk down a path.

"We'd better get out of here. This place is a little hostile and dangerous at times. There is a town called Night Forge that's close by." Ziggy said as we started running through the rain. While we were running, Ziggy grabbed my hand and snapped her fingers…

*WARP!*

I looked around see that we were in a bedroom.

"Welcome to my room." Ziggy said. I looked around to see that Ziggy had a bed with white sheets, a red blanket, and white pillows. She had silver bed frames and she also had a closet and a drawer with a picture of 4 girls smiling on top of it. Her room had dark gray walls.

She had a window and I discovered that this house was a 2 story. She had a desk and a chair…her room was really simple.

"Your room is nice." I said.

"Thank you, would you like to meet my family?" Ziggy asked.

"Sure, that would be great." I smiled.

'Follow me…" Ziggy opened the door and walked towards the stairs.

"Mom, Dad, little sis…I'm home! Ziggy called.

As I followed Ziggy downstairs, I came across 4 people staring at me and I sat next to Ziggy in the living room.

"Hello. Welcome to our home." The man said. The man had a dark green shirt with a black sweatshirt over it. He wore blue jeans and brown shoes. He also had orange hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is **Zack Wyormly**." I said.

"Nice to meet you Zack, my name is **Shade **and this is my wife, **Midnight**." He said.

"Greetings, Mr. Wyormly." Midnight smiled. She wore a purple sweatshirt with black jeans. She had gray hair and black white shoes. And she also had red eyes.

"And this is Ziggy's little sister, **Hilda**." Shade said.

"Hiya!" Hilda grinned. Hilda wore a brown shirt, blue jeans and some gray sneakers. She had red hair with black highlights in it, and had blue eyes.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked.

"Fine." Hilda grinned.

"Anyway, Ziggy told me that I'm in Planet Yoru, and I somehow got warped here, due to these night gloves. I said.

"I take it that those gloves got warped to your planet, I believe?" Hilda asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. And that's why I need some help on how to use my nightmare powers." I said.

"Ah, so you need training huh? Well, I can help you with that!" Shade said.

"Really, you'd do that for me? I asked.

"Absolutely, tell you what, meet me at the nightmare temple tomorrow, and I'll show you how to use your powers." Shade said.

Ok, I'll be there." I said.

Shade then walked into another room with Midnight. Before he closed the door, he poked his head out.

"Oh, and one more thing Zack, if you want to know the directions in the city, go to Night Forge Library."

"Will, do." I said. Ziggy yawned.

"Alright, I'm ready to hit the hay. C'mon Zack, let me show you to the guest room." She said.

"OK." I said as I followed her upstairs to the guest room.

Once we opened the quest room door, I saw that the room; it had a pile of pillows in the corner to sit on, a large book shelf and a large bed with a window. "I like it, thanks Ziggy."

"Well, goodnight Zack." Ziggy said as she left the room.

"Goodnight Ziggy." I said back. She then shut the door, leaving me alone. I then walked over to the book shelf and pulled out a book called Rose luck.

I then lied down on the bed and started to read the book, ending a good day.

End.


	2. Chapter 2: Yoruan Origins

_Dark Warrior Chapter 2: Yoruan Origins_

The next morning, I awoke to see the book was in my face, I must have fallen asleep while reading.

I pushed the book off my face and let out a big yawn. When my vision cleared, I was at first a bit confused where I was but then I remembered I was in the guest room.

I got out of bed and walked out of the door and went downstairs into the kitchen. I saw the family sitting at the table.

"Good night, Zack." Midnight said.

"Good night? You mean good morning?" I asked confused.

"I forgot to tell you, here in Yoru, there is no sun it is always night time here." Ziggy said. I looked out the window to see that it stopped raining, but it was still night time outside.

"Oh, I see." I said.

"Anyway, what is it like on your planet?" asked Hilda.

I explained to them on how peaceful Green fall was, and how the environment was clean and everything.

"Wow, your world is very fascinating compared to ours." Midnight said.

"You're so lucky to live in such a peaceful planet, while we have to deal with a bunch of hostiles on our planet." Hilda said with her arms crossed.

"Well, nobody's perfect, even if they do live on another planet." I stated.

"True, true." Hilda said.

"I'm feeling hungry, want to go eat?" Ziggy asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." I said.

Ziggy and I said good bye to the family and walked out the door.

I looked around to see that houses were everywhere. The town was really dark and the only thing that lit the streets was dim street lights. The houses weren't too bright in color and they had dark textures like black, gray, dark purple, and other dark colors.

I could see some lights illuminating the windows of the houses. I also saw some people walking around in the streets.

"Cool, this place looks like something out of a movie. Anyway, where are we going to go to eat food?" I asked.

"I want to show you around, here take my hand." She extended her hand towards me. I grabbed it and she flew up into the air, much to my surprise.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I held on tight. Ziggy flew around in the sky; I felt the cool wind blew in my face.

"I had no idea that she could fly." I thought. The clouds were black and we flew right through them. We got a little wet from the clouds. Ziggy flew down and we landed on top of a house.

"See those rock creatures?" Ziggy pointed at strange gorilla like rock creatures that were made of rocks with purple cracks all over them.

"Yeah, what are those things?" I asked.

Those are called Nether Golems. They are rocks that have been enchanted with nether energy and took the form of a rock creature." Ziggy explained.

"What do they do?" I asked.

"Nether Golems are the guardians of Night Forge. They patrol inside and outside of Night Forge to make sure none of the monsters get inside and wreck havoc in our town." Ziggy said.

"What abilities do they have?" I asked.

"They can shoot purple lighting, perform deadly melee attacks and use other dark based powers. They have great strength and can crush skulls like grapes and if their destroyed, they can put themselves together since they're made of rocks." Ziggy said.

"Can we get a closer look?" I asked.

"Sure." Ziggy grabbed me and we flew down to a Nether Golem. The creature looked at us.

"See, this is it." Ziggy said.

The Nether Golem looked like a gorilla made out of rocks. It had purple cracks around its body and it had purple glowing eyes. The Nether Golem was 2 times bigger than a gorilla and it was 6"8.

"Whoa, that's awesome. Do they talk?" I asked.

"No, they're as silent as a mouse, but they do make noise and roar when angered." She said.

"Ahh, got it…anything else?" I said.

"Yeah, let me show you one more thing then we'll eat." Ziggy grabbed my hand and flew up in the air. Ziggy stopped flying and I looked down to see a Canal going through Night Forge.

"This is a Canal that is connected to a lake called Lake Zark. This Canal can be used to travel back and fourth from Zark to here. Zark has a lot of fruits and vegetables and it gets here by this Canal." Ziggy said.

"Anything else that the Canal does?" I asked.

"Yes, the Canal contains certain fish that can be caught and used for food or recipe for a potion." Ziggy said.

"That's cool, this town is so awesome and…spooky." I said.

Ziggy landed in front of a shop.

"Wait here." Ziggy walked in the shop…

-4 minutes later-

She came out with a bag of food.

"I know a good place to eat at." Ziggy said and grabbed me and flew in the air. We landed on a 6 story Hotel in Night Forge. We sat down against a wall to eat.

Ziggy reached into the bag and pulled a green fruit the size of an apple that had orange stripes on it. It had the shape of a sphere.

"Fresh from the trees at Lake Zark." Ziggy smiled and gave me the fruit.

"Thanks, Ziggy." I grabbed the fruit from her and took a bite. The fruit was really sweet.

"Anyway, you said Nether energy is in the Nether Golems right?" I asked.

"Yes, Nether energy is from Nether magic." Ziggy said.

"What's the difference between dark energy and nether magic?" I asked.

"Let me break it down: Dark energy, or let's just call it DE as in dark energy. Is a type of power that all Yoruans have. DE is used for special abilites for you to use." Ziggy said.

"And Nether magic?" I asked.

"Nether magic, or let's call it NM is different. NM is a type of magic that we use to heal our selves or re-animate non-living objects, and it empowers the DE when combined abilities." Ziggy explained.

"Do all Yoruans have the NM?" I asked.

"Yes, but you have to reach a certain mastery to be able to harness it." Ziggy said.

"Do I have any NM in me?" I asked.

"Yes, you do…but, the NM can only heal your body of wounds. You are new and haven't even mastered DE yet." She explained.

Ok, last question. How do you distinguish between NM and DE?" I asked.

"DE is black and NM is purple. However, when a nightmare citizen masters all their powers, the DE will be dark gray and the NM will be dark purple." She explained.

"Amazing, anyway…I'm done with the questions and answers for now." I said.

We then finished eating the rest of our food.

"What do you want to do now?" Ziggy asked.

I thought for a moment. Then it hit me.

"Oh, yeah that's right your dad wanted me to head over to Night Forge Library, to learn more about this place." I said.

Ziggy snapped her fingers and teleported us in front of a building.

It was a 3 story building that looked like it was made from the black trees that I saw from the forest. The library was as long as a football field and just as large. Ziggy opened the door and we walked inside.

We came across a lady that stood behind a counter, she was busy organizing 4 books on a shelf. She appeared to be the librarian of the library.

"Excuse me? Ziggy said. The lady stopped working and looked at us.

"Oh, hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

"We came here because my friend wants to learn about Planet Yoru." Ziggy said.

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked.

"My name is Penumbra. But you can call me Penny." She said with a smile.

Penny wore a red shirt with a light green uniform shirt over it. She wore blue jeans and black shoes. She also had brown hair, brown eyes and wore glasses.

"My name is Zack Wyormly and this is Ziggy Scarlet." I said.

"Pleasure to meet you two, now let me get my assistant to help us, Fury!" Penny yelled. A small dragon about the size of Spyro, landed in front of me.

"Fury, reporting for service!" He yelled.

"Guys, this is Fury and he is a NE drake or Nether energy dragon." Penny said.

Fury had black scales and green reptilian eyes that glowed green. He had sharp and white jagged teeth and his tail had purple spikes going all the way up to the back of his neck. His frills and claws were purple.

I looked at the dragon in amazement.

"Wow! There's dragons here too?" I thought.

"Fury is my number 1 assistant that helps me with research or fighting." Penny said. Fury looked at me.

"Who's this guy?" He asked.

"This is Zack and that's Ziggy." Penny said.

"I see…so, what do you want me to do Penumbra?" Fury asked Penny.

"Help Zack look for the information on Night Forge." Penny said.

"A map of the land would be great too." I said.

"And find him the map of Planet Yoru. I would love to join you on the search, but its business hours and I have to stay here at the counter." Penny said miserably.

"Ok, thank you so much for the help." I smiled.

"It was my pleasure; enjoy the wonderful information I have here." Penny smiled. Me, Ziggy and Fury walked away from Penny. Penny then continued organizing her books.

We walked through the gothic looking library while following Fury. The book shelves were ebony and the floor was dark blue shag carpet. The library was dark and had lit candles all over the place.

Fury stopped walking.

"Hmm…where is that map? This section has it, but I don't see it in any of the shelves." Fury said.

"I'm really excited to see all the different locations on this planet." I said with a smile.

"You'll love it." Ziggy grinned.

"Damn it…it's not here. Let's go tell Penumbra about this." Fury said and turned around.

Fury peered behind a book shelf and saw Penny reading a male model magazine with hearts in her eyes. Fury sighed and face clawed.

"Why is she reading a male magazine?" I asked. Fury looked at me.

Penumbra loves reading magazines about exotic males. She's practically obsessed with all that junk." Fury said.

"I can relate to that." Ziggy muttered.

C'mon; let's go snap her out of it. Its business hours and she shouldn't be gawking at sexy magazines." Fury said and walked towards Penny.

"These guys are so sexy I can't stand it!" Penny squealed as she flipped through more pages.

"Penumbra, you're doing it again." Fury cleared his throat. Penny went wide-eyed and blushed a deep shade of red. She put the magazine down and looked at us.

"S-Sorry, anyway…what happened Fury? Did you find the book?" Penny asked, recovering her composure.

"No, it was not in the usual section. Where is it?" Fury asked.

"Oh, silly me…it was in the drawer." Penny said taking out the map from the drawer and giving it to us. I started to read the map…

Map of Planet Yoru

[Safe Area]: An area where no monsters are present.

[Neutral Area]: An area where monsters will sometimes wander into, take precautions.

[Monster Area]: An area filled with monsters and is not safe to venture into.

Night Forge: Capital city of the Yoruans [Safe area]

Nightbane Forest: A forest that's 5 miles big with black trees that's just outside of Night Forge. Nightmare fruit and herbs can be collected here. [Neutral Area]

Lake Zark: A 7 mile wide lake that's 12 miles away from Night Forge. Boats from Night Forge come up here to reap fish and water crops. [Neutral Area]

Pit of Frost: An 8 mile huge crater with supernatural ice and frost in it, frost and ice creatures lurk in the crater. It is 4 miles South of Lake Zark. [Monster Area]

Crystal Caverns: A cave located 8 miles North of Lake Zark, it is filled with crystals and anyone that holds it will be driven mad. [Neutral Area]

Shadow Peaks: High Mountains located 14 miles North of Crystal Caverns, savage flying monsters live here. [Monster Area]

Night Hold: An iron castle 6 miles South of the Pit of Frost the Yoruans go to get food or rest while traveling around and it is the training grounds for elite Yoruans. [Safe Area]

Strangle Forest: A huge forest 12 miles East of Night Hold filled with a lot of carnivorous plants. The most deadly is the Strangle Lash. It wraps its branches around its prey and strangles it in till the prey's organs spill out for it to feed on the organs. [Monster Area]

Cave of Suffering: A cave 7 miles East of Strangle Forest. They say you hear screams of pain coming from the cave. [Monster Area]

Sharp Cliffs: Located 5 miles west of the Cave of Suffering, the Sharp Cliffs got is name because of the dagger like ends of the cliffs that overlooks a chasm with sharp rocks. [Neutral Area]

Floating Rocks of Moray: Located 8 miles east of the Sharp Cliffs, a Yoruan named Moray trains her dark energy picking up rocks and keeping them in the air, she is a loner and is a really powerful and intelligent Yoruan. [Neutral Area]

Skywatch: This is a city that floats in the sky just above the clouds. No one rules and it is considered neutral territory and no fighting between different races is allowed here. [Safe Area]

Lizard Lick: This is a Desert that's located on the far side of Planet Yoru. Even though there's no sun, the desert is hot because creatures that exclude heat live underground. [Neutral Area]

Dark Castle: Located 9 miles from Night Forge. This castle is ruled by Princess Dark, who also rules Planet Yoru. [Safe Area]

"Whoa…so, that's all the locations for Planet Yoru?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." Penny smiled.

"Do you have any information on the races of the Yoruans that live here?" I asked.

"Yes, here is a paper of all of the races." Penny handed me a piece of paper and I started reading…

Here are the different races of Yoruans living in Planet Yoru

Yoruans: Yoruans have 2 types of powers which is dark energy and Nether magic. Some of them are friendly some of them are not depending on what goes on.

Yoruan Spiders: In a freak experiment, a Yoruan accidentally merged herself with a spider. These Yoruan Spiders live underground and most of them are mindless and can't speak, their silk is valuable and different races of Yoruans try to steal from them or trade with them. They do not have dark energy or Nether magic.

Yoruan Shifters: These Yoruans are hideous and they have the ability to change themselves into any Yoruan or any creature. They hold Shape shift magic to turn into anything.

Yoruan Vampires: These Yoruans were cursed because a Yoruan wanted immortality and did a ritual, but it turned him into a vampire. They are one of the most sneaky and shady race of a Yoruan than any other. They love sucking the blood of a creature that's not a Yoruan…it's their religion.

Searuans: These used to be normal Yoruans and dreamed of breathing under water and got their wish from a forbidden Nether spell. They live in the ocean and some live in Lake Zark and they are hostile to air breathers.

Succruans: They used to be normal Yoruans, but they were cursed. The females are known as Succubus and the males are called Incubus.

Prototype: This race of Yoruans is by far more bio-logical then supernatural in Planet Yoru. These Yoruans have a virus called Redlight and the virus changed their bodies. They have the ability to run 75 mph and they can change their body parts into bladed and blunt weapons and sprout tentacles and shields. They also can infect living creatures with the virus and can control it to either destroy the victim or grant them prototype powers.

"Interesting, I never knew there were different types of races living in Yoru." I said.

"Now that you have all the information you need, are you ready to head over to Night Hold to train with dad."? Ziggy asked.

"Yes, I am." I said as we waved goodbye to Penny and Fury and teleported away.


	3. Chapter 3: Invasion of the Sprawls

Dark Warrior Chapter 3: Invasion of the Sprawls

Ziggy and I reappeared in front of Night Hold. We went inside and walked down a long hallway until we came to a pair of double doors, we opened them revealing a large room with big stairs. As we walked towards the stairs, I looked up at the top of the stairs to see Shade smiling down at us.

Ziggy and I walked up the stairs until we reached Shade. "Zack, I'm so glad that you could make it. Are you excited about your first lesson?" He asked.

"I'm a bit nervous." I admitted.

"I understand how you feel, just keep a cool mind and remain calm and you should be fine. Now, shall we get going?" Shade said as he started walking towards the pair of double doors on the right side of the room with Ziggy and I following beside him.

After a long walk around the castle, we were finally walking down the hallway that led to the training hall. As we were walking, Ziggy noticed that I was looking down at the floor in deep thought. "Is there something wrong Zack?"

My train of thought was broken and I turned my head to face her. "What...no…I was just…trying to think of a way to go back home. That's all." I said before turning my attention back to the floor.

Ziggy smiled at me. "Hey…don't worry, we'll find a way to bring you back home to your family and friends."

I turned my head back up to face Ziggy. "Thanks Ziggy, I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure, now let's keep moving! We don't want to waste time. Ziggy said sweetly as we continued to walk down the hallway until we reached the pair of double doors.

We opened the doors revealing a large stone room with stone tiles forming a large circle on the floor in the middle of the room.

Shade then walked in the middle of the circle and mentioned for me come, I walked over to him. "So…how do we start this thing?"

Shade smiled. "Well first you need to put on the night gloves."

I pulled the gloves out of my pocket and put them on. "Ok, now what?" I asked.

"Close your eyes and focus on summoning your nightmare powers." Shade said.

I then closed my eyes and focused. After a minute, I could feel the energy coursing through me.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that the night gloves were glowing again.

"Whoa…I did it!" I cheered in amazement.

"Yes, and on the first try too. I'm very impressed. Now your next task is to create a force field to protect yourself from incoming attacks. For instance, Ziggy is going to shoot some of her Nether magic at you and you need to defend yourself. Shade said as Ziggy walked in front of me and took a few steps back.

"Wait…what!?" I said in a shocked voice.

"Heads up." Ziggy said as nether magic formed in her hand before shooting a purple energy ball towards me. As the ball shot towards me, I quickly shut my eyes and grunted as I tried to make a shield appear.

Suddenly, my hands started to glow until a large purple shield appeared in front of me and deflected Ziggy's blast; which ended up hitting the wall and making a hole in it.

I then opened my eyes to see that I succeeded. "Oh yeah, that's I'm talking about!" I cheered before the shield disappeared, revealing Shade with a confused look on his face.

Once I saw his face, I blushed out of embarrassment. "I mean….yay, I did it." I said with a sheepish smile.

Ziggy giggled. "It's alright to enjoy your victory."

Shade's confused face turned into a small smile. "I have to admit, your progress is moving faster than I expected."

I smiled and looked over at the wall with the hole in it. "Ooh, sorry about the wall. I should probably watch my aim in the future."

Shade waved a hand. "No need to be sorry Zack, the room will repair itself.

I gave him a confused look before turning my attention back to the wall and my eyes widened in surprise by what I saw. The rubble on the floor levitated off the ground and placed itself back on the wall, now it looked as if the wall was never damaged.

"Whoa…did you see that?" I said in amazement as I pointed to the wall. Shade stepped closer to me. "Yes, you see Zack. When this room was being built, the princess knew that it would take a lot of damage during the training sessions so she enchanted it to repair itself after taking damage."

"It's quite a handy spell if you ask me." Ziggy stated.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah it is. Now should we get back on to the next task?" I can't believe I just said that.

Shade nodded. "Yes of course. Now your next task is to create a sword that you can use in combat against your foes. So I'm going to make you a target to practice on." With that, Shade's hand glowed and a training dummy appeared in flash of light.

"Now Zack, focus on your dark energy while imaging a sword." Shade explained.

With that, I focused my mind on my energy. A black sword appeared in my hand.

I then looked at the sword. "Wow….this is weird and awesome at the same time. I said while staring at the sword.

Shade pointed at the training dummy. "Now run up to the dummy and attack it."

With that, I looked at the dummy, held the sword in both hands and ran towards the dummy. Once I reached it, I swung the sword around and sliced the dummy in half.

My eyes widened in amazement. "Whoa…cool."

Ziggy stepped forward. "Well you've proven you can hit a still target, but how are you with a moving target?"

"Err…moving? I asked nervously.

Ziggy's hand then glowed and three more training dummies appeared on the other side of the room. The dummies then started to glow and when the glow faded from them; they slowly started to walk towards me.

"Oh crap." was my only response.

**Meanwhile: In the outskirts of Night Forge**

The Nether golems walked around the field, making sure that no monsters were in sight. Suddenly, a loud shriek broke the silence. The golems got in their positions and waited for the attack.

Shrieks and roars filled the air and a few humanoid monsters came out of the bushes. They looked disgusting; their skin was covered by black energy pulsating on their bodies. They were bald and their teeth were razor sharp just like a shark's teeth. Their eyes were glowing red with rage and their hands were curved like daggers and they were drooling black slime from their mouths while their tail was a red snake with green glowing eyes, they looked like zombified creatures.

The zombie like creatures charged at the nether golems with fury and making high pitched roars. One of the golems shot purple lighting at them, some got vaporized by them but the rest were fast and dodged it like a ninja. The nether golems dashed towards the monsters and smashed a few of them with their fists. Another monster came running towards the golems. When it got really close, one of the golems stuck its hand and used an energy spear to impale the creature through the skull, causing it to turn to ashes. The golem shot more purple lighting at 3 more monsters, killing them instantly.

Suddenly a huge wave of zombie like monsters came from the distance and charged at the golems with high pitched roars. The golems summoned their nether magic and shot multiple blasts at them, most of the monsters got hit and the rest of them dodged and kept going.

The two golems unleashed a huge energy ball and shot it towards the remaining creatures. The blast wiped them all out, leaving nothing but ashes. However, the nether golems looked in the distance and saw that more zombie-like creatures were coming.

**Night Hold training hall**

I had my back against the wall as the dummies came closer to me. I've managed to slice a few of them for the last few minutes but the rest of dummies kept dodging my attacks.

They were standing in a row as they walked towards me; I took this opportunity to strike and sliced two dummies and they fell to the floor; leaving only the middle one left.

I grinned as I threw my sword towards the last dummy. To my surprise, the dummy ducked and dodged the sword which flew across the rest of the room and got stuck in the wall.

The dummy then got up and pounced on me, I tried to push it off me but it had a tight grip on me. Suddenly, the night gloves on my hands glowed and a purple force field shot around me and pushed the dummy off me.

I then had an idea on how to beat this thing. I summoned another sword, held it in my hands, made the force field disappear and used the sword to slice through the dummy's neck and chest. The dummy stood there for a second before it fell apart into three separate pieces.

The black sword then disappeared in a small flash and I took this time to take a breather.

Shade smiled. "You're doing well so far Zack, now to move on with lesson 2."

"Ok, so what's next?" I asked.

"In the next lesson, you will learn how to shoot black lighting." Shade said.

"Alright, so how do I do it?" I asked.

"Do the same thing you did before only this time, imagine yourself using black electricity." Shade explained.

I then focused on my dark energy and felt the black electricity coursing through me. I then shot black lighting at the wall, making a huge hole in it.

"Nice one Zack!" Ziggy cheered.

"Thanks!" I said.

Shade then summoned another wave of dummies and they ran towards me. I was ready for them this time. I quickly rolled out of the way and shot some lighting at a few dummies, causing them to explode. The other dummies tried to grab me but I jumped over them and formed both of my hands into black electricity. I then dashed towards them and threw a punch at one dummy, causing it to fly into the wall. I then formed an electric ball in my other hand and struck the last dummy in the chest, causing it to explode.

"You did very well today Zack, about we take a break?" Shade suggested.

"I would like that." I said as we walked out of the training hall and into the dinning room.

"I'm starting to get hungry." I said.

"You're always hungry." Ziggy teased.

Ziggy and I sat down at the table while Shade cooked some food.

"So Zack, how is your life in Green fall been?" She asked.

"Well, it's been pretty good for the past few years. I've been having fun with my family and friends…

"Uh-huh." Ziggy said as she kept listening.

"And I usually go on some awesome trips with my friends, plus our city stays clean and there are no criminals lurking around anymore." I said.

After hearing that Ziggy smiled. "Oh, I wish I could come visit your planet and see what it's like."

An idea came to my head. You can come with me, once your family finds a way to send me back home."

Ziggy's smile faded. "That's real sweet of you Zack, but I don't know if my parents will let me go off to another planet."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Ziggy I'm sure your parents will let you visit my planet as long as I look after you."

Ziggy looked at me. "Do you really think they'll trust you?"

"Yes I do." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Zack, you're the best!" Ziggy said as she gave me a hug.

"No problem." I said as I hugged back.

"Food's up!" Shade said as he gave us two plates of Swedish meatballs with dinner rolls and green beans.

I picked a piece of salad with my fork and took a bite, to my surprise it tasted pretty good. "Mm…this is good."

"I'm glad you like it." Ziggy said as she started eating her food.

Shade fixed himself a plate of food and sat down to eat with us. After we finished our food and left the castle, me, Ziggy and Shade were on the road back to the Scarlet residence.

All of a sudden we saw a purple flash and it was Midnight and Hilda who teleported in front of us with worried looks on their faces.

"The Sprawls are coming! We need to move now!" Midnight said.

"Sprawls?" I asked her. Hilda looked at me.

"They are hostile creatures that lurk around in the outskirts of Night Forge and they're coming this way!" She said with panic. We heard high pitched squealing and roaring from the distance.

"Run!" I yelled as we started running away from the Sprawls. While we were running I turned my head to see that the Sprawls were catching up.

"They're gaining on us!" I said as we ran faster.

As we continued running, one of the Sprawls wrapped its tail around Ziggy's leg, causing her to trip.

"Ziggy!" I yelled as she struggled to break free but it was no use. I stopped running and took out my sword. I then ran towards the Sprawl and sliced its tail off, causing it to squeal in pain.

"Are you ok Ziggy?" I asked as I helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save." She said.

"No problem." I said as the Sprawls approached us.

Shade, Midnight and Hilda joined us as they concentrated their energy to make a force field around us stopped the waves of Sprawls from tearing us to shreds. I ran out of the force field and held my sword up high.

The Sprawls charged at me while roaring. I rolled to the side dodging their charge and used my sword to slash a Sprawl's leg causing it to squeal in pain and black slime poured out of its leg. It fell to the ground and squealed in agony. I quickly stood up because another one was running towards me and I decided to stand perfectly still. When it really close I stuck out my sword causing it to penetrate through its chest impaling it, it died instantly. I kicked it off of my sword and the slime just slid off the blade like water. I thought of a really good idea; I drew my arm back and threw my sword at 3 Sprawls and it flew like a boomerang, slicing all 3 of them in half. I caught the sword as it came back to me.

"Cool, I can throw this thing like a boomerang!" I said excitedly. But while I was distracted one of the Sprawls rammed me in the stomach causing me to fly back 5 yards. I stood up groaning in pain holding my stomach.

"Zack!" I heard Ziggy yell as she ran over to me. "Are you ok?"

I shook off the pain and faced her. "A little sore but I'll be fine." We then turned to face the Sprawls.

"Alright you creeps you want to mess with us!" I yelled.

"Bring it on!" Ziggy yelled as we both shot dark energy at them. A group of Sprawls surrounded us. I grabbed Ziggy's hand and started spinning her around, knocking the Sprawls away. I then took my electricity and started throwing punches and kicks at the Sprawls along with Ziggy. Ziggy falcon kicked a Sprawl into a nearby tree and finished off with a nether beam. Another Sprawl tried to wrap me in its tail, but I quickly grabbed caught it and pulled the Sprawl forward, I then falcon punched the Sprawl into the air never to be seen again. I gave another Sprawl an uppercut to the jaw, causing it to fly in mid-air I shot black lighting at it causing the Sprawl to explode. 5 more Sprawls came at us and we combined our black lighting ball and shot it towards them, killing them all instantly.

We then went back to help the family fight off the next wave of Sprawls. As we got surrounded once again, Shade used a force field to push the Sprawls back.

"I've never seen this many Sprawls before." Shade said as he kept pushing the Sprawls back.

"What are we going to do?" Hilda asked.

I looked at the family with determination in my eyes. "I'll tell you what we're going to do."

Ziggy and Hilda looked at me. "What?" They asked in unison.

"We're going to show these bastards no freaking mercy." I said.

"What! Are you crazy there's too many of them!" Ziggy and Hilda yelled in unison.

I smirked. "Well, we might as well go down in a blaze of glory!"

Ziggy and Hilda nodded in agreement. We backed up against each other and waited for me to give the signal.

"On three.

One, two, three!"

And with that, we separated and started battling the Sprawls. Shade fired some nether beams at a few sprawls, while Midnight performed melee attacks using her dark energy. Midnight saw a Sprawl leap towards Hilda, she quickly threw shot a shadow beam at it, killing it instantly. Ziggy was busy fight one half of the Sprawl wave, she quickly dodged some deadly attacks and used her shadow claws to slice some of the Sprawls. One of the Sprawls managed to evade her attacks and kicked her in the stomach, causing Ziggy to fall to the ground. The Sprawl roared and lunged at her, before it could slash her Hilda impaled the Sprawl through the heart with an energy spear. Ziggy smiled at her.

"Thanks sis." She said as she got up.

"No problem. I won't let any vile creature hurt my big sister." Hilda said as she and Ziggy continued fighting the Sprawls. Meanwhile I was struggling with a huge group of Sprawls surrounding me. I kept my guard up as more Sprawls tried to bite me, but I kept slicing and dicing them with my sword. Another Sprawl tried to attack me from behind, but I quickly turned around and electrocuted its face before it could bite me. I grabbed the dazed Sprawl by the tail and used it to smack the Sprawls that were surrounding me. I then chucked the Sprawl into the air and finished it off with black lighting bolt. I saw more Sprawls surround me.

"Jesus, how many Sprawls are there?" I said in annoyance. The Sprawls slowly walked closer to me. "C'mon, think fast Zack!" I thought. I brought my hand to the ground and unleashed a huge shock wave, knocking all the Sprawls away.

"How do you like me now you ugly bastards." I said with a smirk.

My victory was cut short as more Sprawls suddenly pounced on me.

"ZACK!" I heard the others yell.

All of a sudden, the ground suddenly started shaking, and a huge electric blast erupted from underneath the Sprawls, knocking them away. Ziggy and the others saw me standing there with a black aura around me. I opened my eyes to reveal them to be glowing white before an electric beam shot out of my hands and slammed into the Sprawls; causing them to turn to ashes.

The black aura disappeared before my eyes returned to normal. I knelt down to the ground exhausted.

The family cheered before they ran over to me.

"Are you alright Zack?" Shade asked as I slowly stood up.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Who knew that fighting a bunch of Sprawls would tire me out like that." I said.

"Oh my god, that was awesome!" Hilda said as we did a fist bump.

Hilda then turned to Ziggy, "Looks like your guy friend here might turn out to be an awesome fighter!"

I blushed at her compliment. "Ok, no need to get sentimental."

Midnight smiled at me. "We so glad that you're ok, and thanks for helping my daughter out Zack."

I gave her a warm smile. "No problem, I'll do anything to protect her."

We then teleported back to the Scarlet residence.

I walked upstairs and went into the guest room to lie down. I took off my sneakers and flopped on the bed, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said as the door opened to reveal Ziggy.

"Hey Ziggy, what's up?" I said as she sat down next me on the bed.

"I just wanted check on you to make sure that you're okay." Ziggy said.

I sat up on the bed and faced her. "It's okay I'm alright." I said.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that I have to go back to school tomorrow, so you'll have to transfer until we find a way to send you back to Earth." Ziggy said.

"A night school huh? Cool." I said as Ziggy got up and left the room.

I then looked at the window and sighed. "I swear on my great grandmother's grave, I will find a way back home."

End.


	4. Chapter 4: School's not out

**Dark Warrior Chapter 4: School's not out**

I woke up at 7AM and let a yawn. I crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After 2 minutes passed I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me, I saw a note with a toiletries attached to it. I picked up the note…

Dear Zack,

I figured that since you'll be staying with us for a while, I thought I'd buy you some supplies and new clothes. I hope you have a good night in school.

Sincerely, Midnight

PS. I bought you a new jacket. It's in the guest room.

I smiled as I freshened up and put my new clothes on, I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a dark yellow collar shirt with black and white stripes on it. I also wore black jeans and I also had black Converse shoes as well, I had to admit I looked pretty good in these clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom and went back to the guest room to put on my new hoodie. The jacket had black and white stripes on it, and had a red skull symbol on the back.

"Man, these people sure have good taste in clothing." I said as I brushed my hair and walked downstairs. I saw Ziggy in the kitchen eating breakfast with the others.

"Good morn- I mean good night everyone." I said with a smile.

"Good night Zack." Everyone said.

I walked over to the counter and fixed myself some cereal and walked to the table. While I was eating my food, I glanced over at Ziggy.

"So what school do you and Hilda attend?"

"Blackwood High school." Ziggy answered.

"It's definitely the perfect place to make friends." Hilda stated.

Oh really?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, really" Hilda smirked back.

After we finished our breakfast me, Ziggy and Hilda left the house and started walking on the road.

"So what's it like in Blackwood High?" I asked with curiosity.

Ziggy and Hilda looked at me with smirks on their faces.

"Sorry, but we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Hilda said.

"C'mon, I want to know what goes on in the school." I said.

Ziggy stopped walking and looked at me with the same smirk on her face.

"Now Zack, if we told you everything about the school it wouldn't be very interesting now would it?"

I sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right."

"Good, now let's get going we don't want to be late." Ziggy said as she thumped my forehead in a teasing matter.

"Typical girls and their teasing ways." I thought as we finally arrived at Blackwood. I saw that the building was a 2 story and the color was dark purple.

As we went inside, I also saw that the hallways looked pretty simple. The lockers were black, the floor was black and white and the ceiling lights were a little dim.

"Wow, this place doesn't look half bad." I said with a pleased smile.

"If you think the school's nice, wait until you meet the students." Hilda said.

We saw some students walking through the hallways. Some of them were talking among each other, others were getting things out of their lockers. A female student noticed us and walked towards us with a smile on her face.

"Ziggy, Hilda, great to see you!" She said. The girl noticed me.

"Who's this guy?" She asked while looking at me.

"My name is Zack Wormley." I said. "And you are."

"Zoey." The girl responded.

Zoey had black curly hair wrapped in a short ponytail. She had white skin, brown eyes and was 5"10. Zoey wore a black shirt with white sleeves, blue jeans and wore low heeled boots. She also wore a black hat with a small black bow on it.

"Hmm, you're not from here are you?" Zoey said.

I was surprised that she caught on real fast.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I could tell by just looking at you." Zoey said with a pleased smile.

"That's typical Zoey for you right there. Anyway we'd better head to class." Ziggy said as we walked into the classroom. I the classroom was empty, which meant we were early.

I sat down on a desk, while the girls sat at their desks. After 5 minutes passed the bell rang and saw more students walk in the classroom.

Once they were all seated in their desks, male teacher came into the classroom and stood in front of his desk.

"Good night, class!" He said happily to his students.

"Good night, Mr. Armstrong!" The students greeted.

Mr. Armstrong noticed me.

"I don't think I've seen you here before, what is your name?" He asked.

"Zack Wormley." I answered.

"Ah, so you're that new transfer student that the principal told me about. Anyway let's begin with our first lesson on nightmare history." Armstrong took out a medium sized book from his desk.

We opened our history books as the teacher started reading…

Nightmare Armor: Armor created by an ancient wizard named Negi. He created this armor by combining dark energy and nether. The Armor is living and it can move on its own. If the Armor is removed from a Yoruan, it will use another creature's body and track down the original owner. It's made out of black ooze that covers the Yoruan's body. It can also hide in the clothing of the Yoruan so that it can't be seen. Here are the abilities of the Armor.

Cloak of Shadows: The Armor can transform the host's body into ooze so it can hide or spy on creatures. It can also turn into a shadow and sneak around silently. This ability is often used for stealth missions.

Tentacles: Tentacles are greatly improved. They have purple glowing cracks on them and they can regenerate if they are cut off. They can lift up very heavy objects/Living things and throw them at great distances. The Tentacles also have snake heads attached to them. The cracks turn blue when in frost presence.

Regeneration: The Armor can heal and repair itself if it feeds off the spiritual energy of any living creature. Blood also heals it and it can drain the magic or dark energy of enemies and use them.

Defense: While wearing the Armor, the host can use anti-magic spell to make the host immune to all types of magic, however it only lasts for 20 seconds and it can be cast again after 20 minutes. The host can also use the Armor to form a shield.

Evasion: The Armor is granted with super speed and is able to dodge all attacks and spells, however super speed can only be used at night time and not in the sunlight.

Supernatural Diseases: While wearing the Nightmare Armor, the host has the ability to infect the enemy with diseases to weaken and kill the enemy. The diseases can only be casted while wearing the Armor, here are the diseases:

Mr. Armstrong stopped reading.

"I'm going to call on one of you to read the next section. Hmm…Mr. Wormley would you like to read the page to the class?"

"Sure." I answered. I turned the page and started reading…

Frost Diseases:

Icy Embrace: The black traps the enemy in ice, causing the enemy to slip into a powerful hypothermia. They are trapped in it and they are afflicted with frost lich, a disease that freezes and destroys their bones, the longer they stay in the ice cube, the more the pain will increase. Lasts for 5 minutes unless the victim breaks out of the ice cube.

Howling Shock: Blasts the enemy with frigid wind, causing frost damage and infecting them with Cold Shock, a disease that freezes the skin of the victim and makes the victim take more damage from the frost spells, lasts 5 seconds.

Shadow Diseases:

Obliterate: A powerful attack that unleashes a wave of intense dark energy at the victim and infects them with Mind Spike, a disease that corrupts the victim's mind and causes them to take more shadow damage, lasts for 10 seconds.

Decay: Corrupts the ground under the victim in a 30 yard radius. Causing shadow damage every second for victims standing on the corrupted ground. The victims are infected with corruption, a disease that corrupts and destroys the muscle tissue in their legs, lasts for 30 seconds.

Nightmare's Wrath: When activated, the tentacles are able to wrap their enemies in a tight grip which allows one of the tentacles to infect the victim with a fatal disease.

I finally stopped reading.

"Very nice Zack, now to move on with the next lesson."

-3 hours later-

Me, Ziggy, Hilda and Zoey walked around campus.

"So Zack, how did you end up in Yoru?" asked Zoey.

"I kind of got teleported here by mistake, due to these night gloves." I said.

"I see you've gotten ahold of a nightmare accessory." Zoey stated.

"Yeah, my dad is helping him train to use his nightmare powers." Ziggy said.

"So far he's learned how to use black electricity, create force fields and summon weapons. Zack's a fast learner if you ask me." Hilda said with a grin.

"You know there's also some different types of secrets to nightmare powers." Zoey said.

"Really, what are they?" I asked.

The girls looked at me with smirks. "Sorry, but you'll have to find out on your own." They said in union.

"You guys are so mean." I said in annoyance.

The girls just laughed.

Meanwhile in Night Forge Library:

Penny was organizing some books on a shelf while Fury flew around the library dusting the shelves. Fury grabbed picked a book up off the floor and blew the dust off. However, some of the dust got into his nose causing him to sneeze.

"ACHOO!" Fury crashed into a nearby bookshelf, causing some books to fall on him.

Penny stopped working and ran over to Fury.

"Are you okay Fury?" She asked as she removed a book from his head.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I see nothing but stars." Fury said in a daze.

Penny grabbed the books and started putting them back on the shelf. Before she could put the last one back, a small rat popped out and hissed at her.

"AAH! Stupid rats!" Penny said as she swatted the rat away.

Fury got up and looked at her.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"A rat somehow worked its way into the library." Penny replied.

"Oh, well I'll go make sure that didn't bring at friends along." With that, Fury walked off.

Penny then put the rest of the books back on the shelf and walked over to the counter to read her favorite magazines. Penny heard a squeaking sound.

She looked around and saw more rats crawling through the library, causing her to scream in terror.

Fury heard the noise and flew over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"There's more rats!" Penny yelled as more a swarm of rats burst through a hole in a wall.

"C'mon, Penny we've got to get rid of these creatures before they destroy the library." Fury said.

Penny shot some green nether beams at the rats causing some to die instantly. Fury burned a small group of rats using his black fire breath. The rats squealed in pain and turned to ashes. Fury then used his tail stab more rats, killing them instantly.

The rat's eyes turned red with rage and lunged at Fury. Penny quickly slashed them an energy spear.

"Thanks, Penny!" Fury said.

"You're welcome." Penny said.

Penny and Fury continued battling the rest of the rats until they were all dead.

"Well, that wasn't too difficult." Penny said.

"Piece of cake!" Fury said.

All of sudden, a huge swarm of rats burst through the walls of the library.

"HOLY SHIT!" Penny yelled as she and Fury ran to the back room and closed the door. They pushed a shelf in front the door while the rats were trying to get in.

"What now!?" Fury asked.

"Fury, go find Zack and tell him to come help us." Penny instructed.

"Right!" With that, Fury teleported away, leaving Penny to hold the door on her own.

Meanwhile me, Ziggy, Hilda and Zoey were walking home, until we saw Fury appear in a black flash. He had a serious look on his face.

"Fury, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"There's no time for questions, I need your help." Fury said.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"The library is being overrun by shadow rats!" Fury said.

"Oh no, then that means…Penny's in trouble!"

Back at the library, Penny struggled with the door using her magic. Just then, Fury appeared with the rest of us standing beside him."

"We're here to help!" Ziggy said.

"Good. Now please get these filthy vermin out of here!" Penny said.

I shot a shadow bolt at the rats causing them to screech in pain and explode. We then enter the main room.

"Alright gang, let's do a little pest control!" I said.

"Count me in!" Zoey said.

I summoned my sword and charged at the rats. The rats hissed as they lunged at me with their sharp teeth. I slashed three of them in half, while Ziggy took out the other half. Hilda used her shadow blade to slice more rats, while Zoey shot some nether beams at other rats. A small swarm of rats surrounded Fury, he spun around knocking all the rats away. Penny sent a few rats flying through the window with a swift kick. I struggled with more rats as they tried to dog pile me. I used an electric shock wave to knock them off me.

We continued battling the rats, however the filthy beasts got the upper hand and surrounded us.

I raised both of my hands in the air and slammed them on the ground unleashing a deadly shock wave permanently killing off all the rats.

"That was too close." I said.

"Thanks, guys." Penny said.

"No problem, it's what we do." Ziggy said.

"Now let's get this place cleaned up." Zoey said while looking at the dead rats in disgust.

-3 hours later-

After cleaning up the library, me, Ziggy and Hilda walked back home to eat dinner.

After we ate, I sat in the living room and pulled out a journal and began to write…

Dear Journal,

For the past 4 days, I've made new friends and gained a strange power that bonds with me. I can't believe that this is really happening to me. So far, I've come across vicious beasts and defeated them with ease. And another thing, I also transferred to a new school which I have to admit is pretty damn awesome. Despite all the excitement in Yoru, I still need to find a way to go back home and see my loved ones again. Mom, Dad if you're out there looking for me, don't worry I will not rest until I find a way to see you again.

End.


End file.
